dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dabura
|Date of death=May 7th, Age 774 |Race=Demon (presumably Makaioshin) |Gender=Male |Allegiance=Babidi's forces |FamConnect= Babidi (boss) Yakon (underling) Pui Pui (underling) Spopovich (underling) Yamu (underling) }} Dabura (ダーブラ, Dābura) is a ruler of the Demon Realm. Existing for thousands of years, Dabura is placed under the wizard Babidi's control by a spell, becomes his right-hand man, and thus does his bidding.Official website information at dragonballz.com His name is originally taken from the last half of the famous incantation, "Abraca'dabra'".Archived discussion found at daizex.com His title, "Demon King", is not to be confused with that of one of the previous villains, Demon King Piccolo from Dragon Ball. Dabura is a secondary antagonist in the Majin Buu Saga. Appearance Dabura's appearance greatly resembles the traditional depiction of Satan in terms of his red skin, goatee, horns, large pointed ears, and animalistic yellow eyes. However, there are several changes to this iconic look: Dabura wears a light blue suit which covers his entire body minus his musclebound chest, along with a white spiked cape, a white circular belt, and white boots. Upon being revived as a member of the Dark Demon Realm army in Dragon Ball Heroes, he is seen wearing a red tight with the Dark Demon Realm army symbol on it over his body, similar to the outfit Super Mira is shown. The belt around his waist also have the same symbol on it. Personality Dabura's personality, while very sadistic in terms of his battle actions and methods of disposing of enemies, is also very sophisticated and well-mannered, speaking in a very articulate fashion, even complimenting the talents of his opponents with his deep, booming voice. When controlled by Babidi, Dabura stays completely loyal to his master, but does not always agree with every step Babidi takes, and is not afraid to question his master's actions if they seem impractical or a disadvantage to their plans. As such, although he first underestimated Good Buu after experiencing the monster's power first hand, he explained to Babidi that the former was too powerful to control and needed to be sealed up again before he might retaliate against him, which he deduced correctly. Later, in filler, Dabura's personality completely changes when he enters Heaven and sees actual loving concern from Videl for Gohan's safety back on Earth, coming to the conclusion he wishes to be loved in a similar way and make friends. In Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Dabura is shown to have a good relationship with his younger sister, whom he has shown to care for in a big brotherly fashion. In the DLC content of Xenoverse 2, his motivations to alter history was in the name of avenging Towa, reversing the roles from the original campaign of both Xenoverse games. Prior to Fu's betrayal, Dabura seemed to hold him in high regards, to the point of stating Fu is the rightful successor as king of the Demon Realm. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga Dabura is first seen when Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Zesmond, Jimmy, Kayla, Piccolo and Krillin are led to Babidi's spaceship by Kibito and Supreme Kai to aid them in preventing Majin Buu's awakening. Babidi and Dabura are aware of their hiding place in the mountains nearby and recognize Kayla as Shaun and Danielle's youngest daughter, Zesmond's younger sister and youngest granddaughter of James and Mary, as it takes a massive amount of energy to awaken Majin Buu, Babidi decides to use theirs. Dabura is ordered to kill all but Supreme Kai and the strongest three, bring Kayla to him to make Majin Buu's new bride and lure the remainder inside the ship. Dabura obeys and quickly charges the group, despite them hiding their Ki. With a single blast, he kills Kibito, still grinning while he does so and knocking Kayla unconscious. He then quickly leaps in the air and spits on Piccolo, Zesmond and Krillin, quickly turning them into stone, with Supreme Kai explaining the only way they can turn back is if Dabura dies. Dabura then retreats back into Babidi's spaceship along with the unconscious Kayla, telling the brave Saiyans to wander into their domain if they dare. Dabura joins Babidi in a monitoring room and watches as the Z Fighters and Supreme Kai enter the spaceship, being greeted by Pui Pui. Vegeta easily kills Pui Pui, and then watches Goku destroy Yakon, before Dabura himself emerges to confront Gohan on the third floor. When first encountered, Goku mentions that Dabura's Power Level is comparable to that of Perfect Cell.Stated by Goku in the anime and manga Though initially it seems that Gohan and Dabura are even, Goku corrects himself and states that Dabura might be stronger than he once thought, with his usage of magic and several tricks, such as the Afterimage Technique and several unique attacks which managed to surprise and damage Gohan during the battle. Eventually, in frustration for not beating Gohan yet, Dabura materializes his Darkness Sword, and attempts to strike the half-Saiyan. However, Gohan manages to catch the sword by his hands and snap it in half, making Dabura even more frustrated. During his battle with Gohan, Dabura takes notice of Vegeta's poor temperament and his one-track mind for settling things with Goku, which gives Dabura an idea. Dabura then retreats from the fight with Gohan in order to inform Babidi of Vegeta's evil in his heart. Babidi quickly takes advantage of that information and possesses Vegeta, when this was actually what Vegeta wanted all along, so he would gain a greater power and finally defeat Goku. With Vegeta (after refusing to kill the Kai and Gohan, stating that they are of no interest to him) now battling Goku, Dabura stands with Babidi to fight against Supreme Kai and Gohan. Before they can start though, they are all shocked as the energy released from Vegeta and Goku's battle has already been enough to release Majin Buu, as both fighters were fighting at Super Saiyan 2, the form thought to be the pinnacle of Super Saiyan states at the time. Unleashing of Majin Buu After Gohan fires multiple Electric Kamehamehas at the Sealed Ball, thought to be dead, Buu finally emerges in a puff of large smoke. After Majin Buu has emerged, Dabura is surprised, and less than pleased with Buu, as it seems the fat being is nothing more than a useless imbecile, due to his childish personality and appearance. Majin Buu overhears this remark and attacks Dabura, quickly gouging him in the eyes, and then kicking him into a mountain, leaving him broken, pleasing Babidi. Dabura does manage to recover somewhat though and throws a magical spear through Majin Buu, much to the frustration of Babidi. He tries to convince Babidi that Majin Buu is uncontrollable and should be contained again, but Babidi refuses to comply, and then tells him that he was nothing more than a pawn in the bigger plan, and like all pawns, regardless of its loyalty or efficiency, should be tossed away when not needed anymore. Majin Buu then retaliates against Dabura under Babidi's orders, turning him into a large cookie and eating him.When Majin Buu is released, Dabura tries to kill him, but is turned into a giant cookie and devoured by Majin Buu This in turn reverses what he did to Piccolo and Krillin, restoring them to normal. King Yemma punishes Dabura in the afterlife by sending him to Heaven because, being a demon, he would enjoy Hell.Dragon Ball Z anime episode 249, "Return to Other World" This is his final mention in the manga, though he makes several more appearances later in anime filler. After death Exclusively in the anime, Dabura is seen content in Heaven, repenting of his previous sins and looking back on them with remorse. He is accompanied by Bulma, Chi-Chi, Amelia, Danielle and Videl in their search for Gohan in the Other World. Here, he is consumed with joy and love which unnerves everybody near him. He is last seen in Heaven with a wreath of flowers around his head picking flowers in a bouquet wandering around Heaven. Ironically enough, despite having become a pure soul himself in these anime filler episodes, he is not revived along with all those innocent souls who were killed by Buu and the villains, as Vegeta only specified that the evil ones be kept dead (in the manga, this presumably left him dead, as Vegeta himself suggests that the reason he made this specification was so that villains such as Babidi and Dabura would not return). Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Other Med Dabura appears in chapter 4 of Dragon Ball SD along with Babidi, where they are eaten by Majin Buu. Power Manga and Anime Dabura's strength prior to becoming a Majin is unknown but it is stated by Shin that even before Babidi took control of him, Dabura was the strongest being in the Demon Realm. Before encountering Majin Buu, Dabura himself believed there was no one in the universe that could match his power. After becoming a Majin, Dabura's power is allegedly in the same league as Cell, as Goku believes him to be as strong as the Bio-Android. Vegeta and Goku (who have both attained Super Saiyan 2 with superior power to Gohan's at that level) both believed that they could individually defeat Dabura. Upon watching Dabura fight and seeing his magic, Goku corrected himself, noting that the Demon King was way stronger than originally believed, though Vegeta noted that he was still an opponent that he or Goku could deal with. In the anime, Dabura manages to have a slight upper-hand during the battle with Gohan until he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, though soon after Dabura releases his true power, evening the battle between them. However, it was noted that Gohan was nowhere near as strong as he was when he defeated Cell from lack of training during the past seven years. In both the manga and anime, when he has to face Gohan again, Dabura stated to Babidi that there was no doubt that he could actually defeat Gohan with little trouble based on their previous fight, considering him trash. However, it was said by Goku that if Gohan were to get angry and release his true power like he used against Cell, he would be capable of defeating Dabura. Later on, Dabura is shown to be outclassed by the power of Majin Buu. In the anime only, Dabura states that even a kili of 4,000 cannot defeat him, implying that Goku can not defeat him as a Super Saiyan (as his power is 3,000 kili). ; Super Dragon Ball Heroes In the manga, as a Demon God, before his power is stabilized, he is able to easily beat Majin Buu: Xeno (who has merged with a Dark Dragon Ball), he holds such a speed advantage over base Goku: Xeno that it appears to him that Goku is not even moving. Buu's absorption of Demon God Dabura makes Buu so strong that he can outmatch Super Saiyan Trunks: Xeno, and hold his own against base Vegito: Xeno. After his Demon God power has stabilized he is knocked down by a sneak attack from base Gotenks: Xeno - but receives no damage. He attacks Super Saiyan Gohan: Xeno with a sword slash which the half-Saiyan dodges. In the manga, after taking on his second Demon God form, Dabura's power proves so great that Vegeta: Xeno is intimidated by his power and immediately agrees to fuse with Goku: Xeno into Gogeta: Xeno. ; Statements by authors and guidebooks Dabura has the greatest power in the Demon Realm, his battle power is equal to Cell's though he has the addition of magic skill.9 ; Video games In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, it is implied that Dabura is around Super Perfect Cell's power level or slightly higher, which is presumably a reference to his being able to fight a rusty Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2 and Goku's statements that compare him to Cell. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 when Dabura appears during Super Vegito's battle with Super Buu (Gohan absorbed), Vegito notes that Dabura has been hiding his true power all this time, with Dabura revealing it to confidently fight Vegito. Dabura's huge increase in power leads Old Kai to believe he might be a match for Majin Buu. Later when confronted in the Crack of Time Dabura reveals he has been absorbing large amounts of Damage Energy from the changes to time, though he knows that even with this power he will not be able to beat the Future Warrior and their master, and so calls in Demigra for assistance. In the Dark King Mechikabura Saga, even with assistance from Majin Vegeta, Kid Buu, Spopovich, Yamu and Pui Pui, Demon God Dabura is defeated by the combined might of Xeno Trunks and Xeno Pan. Techniques and special abilities *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'Magic Materialization' – Dabura can create weapons out of nowhere with which to fight his opponents. During his battle with Gohan he conjures a sword (which Gohan breaks when caught in a struggle), and later he creates a spear which he throws and impales Majin Buu with, to no effect, as the rubbery monster merely pulls it out whole and regenerates easily. *'Evil Flame' – A stream of fire which is shot from the mouth. In the ''Budokai'' series, this attack is called Evil Blast. *'Afterimage Technique' – An ability to move so quickly that an image of the technique's user is left behind. Although Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo were all capable of performing the same, possibly not as advanced move, Gohan still fell for the technique, and then Dabura blasted Gohan with the Evil Impulse, knocking him into a nearby lake and leaving the green robe around his outfit ruined. *'Afterimage Strike' – The ability to move so quickly that an image of the technique's user is left behind. Although Goku, Gohan, and Krillin are all capable of performing the same move, Gohan still falls for the technique, after which Dabura blasts Gohan with the Evil Impulse, knocking him into a nearby lake and leaving the green robe around his outfit ruined. *'Evil Impulse' – A large sphere of dark energy, fired from one hand. Dabura used it against Gohan. It was named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. It also appears in the Budokai series under the name Hell Blitz. *'Stone Spit' – Dabura gathers saliva in his mouth and spits it on an opponent who then turns to lifeless stone. The victims are only released upon Dabura's death. *'Telekinesis' – Dabura is shown able to easily manipulate large quantities of matter, quickly launching them with great force. During his fight against Gohan, he calmly levitated all the rubble Gohan crashed on him before bombarding Gohan with said rubble. *'Telepathy' – Although this could be due to his connection with Babidi, he was able to contact his master through his mind from another world without anyone else noticing, when he discovered the intense evil within Vegeta's heart and felt it could be used to convert him to their side. Piccolo, Kami, Guru, and the Kais also possess this ability. *'Evil Spear' – Dabura throws a spear into his opponent, stabbing him with it. Dabura used this technique in an attempt to kill Majin Buu. *'Sword Blast' – A wave of energy channeled through his sword. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3. *'Slicing Attack' – Dabura slices through the air with his claws to create a streak of sharp energy lines that can slice nearly anything. Dabura used this technique against Gohan in "Pay to Win". *'Darkness Sword Attack' – Dabura's Utimate Blast, a rushing attack where Dabura creates a sword using Bushitsu Shyutsu Gen Majyutsu and uses it to attack his opponent, slashing them multiple times then uses it to knock them away. He then flies towards them with tremendous speed and immediately stops right in front of the opponent (just a they are recovering from the earlier attack), then he blasts them right in the face (with a Rush Ki Wave, mimicking how he killed Kibito). *'Dark Sword Slash' – A team attack performed by Super Buu and Dabura in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Hell Rusher' (ヘルスラッシャー) – Dabura: Xeno's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Hell Gate Slasher' (ヘルゲートスラツシヤー) – Demon God Dabura: Xeno's super attack in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Upper Cutter' – Darbura charges forward for a second and uppercuts the opponent. Used in Super Butōden 3. *'Fiery Wall' – Darbura makes a wall of fire appear from the ground. Used in Super Butōden 3. *'Fury Blade' – Dabura uses his sword to slash his opponent. He used this technique against Gohan, who caught and broke Dabura's sword while he was performing this move. Named in the ''Butōden'' series. **'Double Fury' – Dabura performs two sword slashes with his sword. Used in the Butōden series. **'Meteo Lance Slicer' – Dabura's meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22. He throws several spears consecutively at his opponent, and finishes with a sword slash. *'Energy Breath' – Dabura fires an energy ball from his mouth. It is one of his super attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. *'Meteo Lance Slicer' – Dabura's meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22. He throws several spears consecutively at his opponent, and finishes with a sword slash. *'Hate Ray Cannon' – The name of the Renzoku Energy Dan technique he uses in the Butōden series, Budokai series, and Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Hate Dancing' – A High Speed Rush attack finished with a Kiai. Used in Budokai series. *'Hell Blow Shoot' – Dabura kicks the opponent up in the air, then he kicks them more in mid-air and punches them down again, and finally Dabura kicks his opponent in the back when he is down. Used in Budokai series. *'Demonic Will' – A powered-up state where Dabura raises his power significantly and gets a black aura to surround him. Used in the Budokai series. *'Demonic Will' – A powered-up state where Dabura raises his power significantly and gets a black aura to surround him. Used to get to his full power against Gohan. Named in the Budokai series. *'Evil Sword Rush' - Dabura's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Magic Regeneration' - Dabura is capable of regenerating his wounds through magic. Used in Battle of Z. *'Teleportation' - Dabura is able to teleport using magic. Used in Battle of Z. *'Evil Sensing' - Dabura is capable of sensing the evil within people's hearts, such as when he was able to recognize the latent darkness within Vegeta's heart. This ability may be due to Dabura's demonic origins. *'Time Travel' - Dabura: Xeno time travels back to Age 753 in order to assist his sister. *'Magical Thunder' - A magical lightning-based Finger Beam used by Dabura as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Psychic Thunder' - A stronger variation of Magical Thunder that can be used by Dabura as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Illusion Thunder' - An even stronger variation of Magical Thunder that can be used by Dabura as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'EX-Fusion' - By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance, Dabura can fuse with either Mirato create Damira or King Piccolo to create Demon King Daccolo in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Sledgehammer' - One of Dabura's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Full Power Charge' - A ki charging technique used by Dabura as a Super Skill in Xenoverse 2. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - A powerful energy wave used by Dabura as one of his Ultimate Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Break Strike' - An explosive wave technique used by Dabura as his Evasive Skill in Xenoverse 2. *'Peeler Storm' - A technique where Dabura turns into several razor sharp buzz saw-like blades of energy. One of Supervillain Dabura's Super Skills in Expert Mission 20: "Harbinger of Doom" in Xenoverse 2. *'Marbling Drop' - A technique were Dabura surrounds himself with an energy shield then fires several energy spheres from the shield that bounce around like marbles. One of Supervillain Dabura's Super Skills in Expert Mission 20: "Harbinger of Doom" in Xenoverse 2. *'Dark Magic' - Like his sister, Dabura can utilize Dark Magic to control others and power them up. This is utilized by Dabura during the Infinite History Saga to alter history to collect damage energy to empower both himself and Fu as part of his plan to take revenge on the Time Patrol for their role in his sister's death in Age ???. Dabura's Dark Magic is strong enough to influence powerful fighters such as Future Jiren. *'Supervillain power-up granting' - Dabura can utilize his sister's new spell to grant fighters the first stage Supervillain power-up. Presumably learned from Towa before her death. *'Supervillain' - A power-up devised by his sister Towa which shaves off life to grant greater power. Dabura utilizes the first stage power up version with gives him glowing pink eyes and a dark black-white aura. Used by Dabura as part of the Extra Pack 1 DLC in Expert Mission 20: "Harbinger of Doom" in Xenoverse 2. *'Time Bullet' - A technique originally used by his sister that allows the user to create a space that limits an opponents movements. Dabura uses this technique to keep Chronoa imprisoned after abducting her from the Time Vault and fleeing to the Crack of Time. Dabura uses it to keep her contained while he fights the Time Patrol and notes she will die unless they defeat him and the ally he summons to face them. Due to the strength he obtained from damage energy he had collected, Dabura is able to maintain it as he fights the Time Patrol which is far stronger than what Towa was capable of. Transformations Majin Dabura Majin Dabura10 is Dabura's primary form in his appearances in the anime and manga. This is the state that Dabura took on after being taken control of by the wizard Babidi, in this state Dabura's potential was unlocked and he was much stronger than in his previous days as King of the Demon Realm, he also possess several special traits unique to people using this form. Cookie After being hit by Majin Buu's Cookie Beam, Dabura was transformed into a lifeless Dabura shaped cookie unable to defend himself and is ultimately the form he died in when he was eaten by Buu. This form is named Dabura Cookie in Xenoverse 2. Equipment * Darkness Sword - Appearances in other media Sand Land In Akira Toriyama's Sand Land manga, which takes place in a futuristic era, a character bearing a heavy resemblance to Demon King Dabura named Satan in the Japanese version and Lucifer in the Viz adaption appears as the father of the main character, Demon Prince Beelzebub. Sand Land is a desolate wasteland inhabited by humans and demons, and where the supply of water is controlled by a greedy human king. Sheriff Rao asks help to find an elusive Phantom Lake, and the king of demons agrees that his son Beelzebub helps him. Video Game Appearances Dabura has been featured as a playable character in: *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' He is a boss/non-playable character in: *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (support-type) Voice Actors *'Japanese': Ryūzaburō Ōtomo *'Ocean Group dub': Scott McNeil *[[FUNimation Dub|'FUNimation dub']]: Rick Robertson *Latin American Dub: Gabriel Pingarrón *Brazilian Dub: Luiz Carlos de Moraes *Portuguese Dub: Vítor Rocha *German Dub: Joerg Hengstler *Polish Dub: Piotr Adamczyk Battles Battles * Dabura vs. Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Zesmond, Jimmy and Piccolo * Dabura vs. Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan 2)9 * Dabura vs. Majin Buu * Dabura vs. Majin Buu Trivia *King Piccolo is also a Demon King, although it was revealed that he is in fact a Namekian who knew nothing of his true alien origins during the Namek arc, making him merely a self-proclaimed demon ruler. In addition, whenever Dabura fights Spike the Devil Man in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the two get special dialogue intended only for each other, with Devilman saying he will rule the underworld instead of Dabura. *As his power level is similar to that of Perfect Cell, Dabura is stronger than Frieza, whom King Kai once said was the fiercest warrior in the universe. In light of this, it is possible that Dabura was the strongest fighter in the universe at one point (prior to Gohan's ascension to Super Saiyan 2), though Dabura may have achieved this level of strength only after stronger fighters had appeared. In addition, the Demon Realm at which he is king exists as a flip dimension to the rest of the universe, and so he might not have been counted or even known to the other Kais at the time. *Dabura is one of the few characters to still retain their shape in food form (after being turned to food by Majin Buu) other than Majin Buu himself, Majuub in Dragon Ball GT and other characters in Dragon Ball SD. In Buu's Fury, he gets turned into a cupcake instead of a cookie. *In the anime, Dabura is the only villain, who died evil, to be admitted into Heaven. This was result of King Yemma's decision that Dabura would have enjoyed it in Hell (the punishment backfired because Dabura enjoyed Heaven anyway but at least repented for his previous evil ways). *The M is still on his forehead while in King Yemma's office while he was being held by the ogres. Just like Vegeta, Dabura lost the M after King Yemma judged him. This suggests that he may have actually been somewhat "benevolent", though still fearsome and vicious as ever, during his Demon Realm lordship (this would also explain why he apparently seemed to have remorse for his actions in the anime). It is also possible that he retained the M because at the time of his death and judgment, Babidi was still alive, but when Vegeta was next seen after dying, Babidi was dead. *A character who looks like Dabura is the father of the Demon Prince Beelzebub, the main character in Akira Toriyama's 2000 one-shot, Sandland. Gallery References # ↑ Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 # ↑ Dark Demon Realm Saga # ↑ Dragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 # ↑ Official website information at dragonballz.com (Archive). dragonballz. # ↑ Daizenshuu 7 # ↑ Daizenshuu 4 # ↑ Stated by Goku in the anime and manga # ↑ Dragon Ball Z episode 249, "Return to Other World" # ↑ 9.0 9.1 Daizenshuu 7, 1996 # ↑ Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, 2000 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Demons Category:Dragon Ball Z D Category:Males Category:Majin Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Monsters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Movie Characters